The Twisted Initiation
by SnappytheCroconaw
Summary: A boys initiation to life in a Houndoom clan. All he needs to do is to pass a "simple test", but what he got wasn't at all expected. Now becoming a full story, Human X Pokemon yaoi lemon. If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read it.


_Ok, so this is a Pokemon X Human oneshot I did. It's sort of crazy, so watch out. It involves sexual intercourse between pokemon and human, along with other crazy things. You don't even have to ask yourself if it's yaoi, cause it 98 percent of the time it is, the only exception is Poke X, since it's your choice. I think that most of all Pokemon X Pokemon and Pokemon X Human Yaoi ever done will be right here with me! XD_

**Flame's will be boxed and mailed to Satan as a gift in your name, so unless you want to be on the Devil's good side (trust me you might not want to be on either side) then please do not flame. This is not a first grade class room, and so if you don't like what I'm doing just simply pass it by. Thank you … ;D**

_I don't own Pokemon in any way shape of form… well except for my game generated characters like Nick and Alpha._

Nick stood face to face with a true demon. It's narrow, canine face was tipped with an orange muzzle and it's long, menacing neck was complimented quite maliciously with the an ominous skull charm. It's back bore the appearance of an exposed spine, representing death and destruction. It's head sported the classic devilish horns and no devil was complete without the menacing pointed tail. Any other boy his age would have ran for his life, but he stood with confidence and bravery.

"So, you really want to be one of us, eh Nicky?" The alpha male asked in a slightly taunting tone of voice. The moonlight trickled down through the forest canopy and reflected off of his dark fur. Nick did not have to be asked twice, he knew exactly what he wanted. Nick had always admired Houndoom and Houndour. Ever since, he could read and write, he'd admired their strength and ability to strike fear into even the bravest of warriors. Even at the ripe age of fourteen, he still loved their sense of teamwork. Though the demon dogs where often seen as evil, devilish creatures they have quite a close family life. Though a Houndoom family isn't quite as warm as your classic "white picket fence" family, it had it's warm moments and pack members always shared a very unexplainable intimacy.

"Yes, Alpha, I want to be one of you… ever since I was a child… er pup rather." He said brushing his blond hair from his face. His blue eyes watched the dominate shift his own ruby eyes from his teammates back to him.

There weren't many things Nick shared with the Houndoom. The creatures where incredibly dark and menacing. They had a air that caused spines to chill. Nick on the other hand wasn't menacing at all. He had pale skin and bright blue eyes. His hair was long and blond tied back in a braided pony tail, characteristics such as these sounded as if they described an angel.

"Are you sure you want this? You could go back to your warm human bed at any time." Alpha asked again. His voice was slightly taunting. Nick was as sure as he'd ever be, but the question would continue to irk him. He nodded his head hastily and bowed to the alpha.

"Please, I'll do anything you say. I want to be a Houndoom, even if I can't actually _become _one, I still want to live among them. Live _like _them." He said glancing up at the dominant Houndoom. The black canine circled the young boy. His size was greater than that of any Houndoom Nick had ever seen. While most stood at around four feet, Alpha easily towered over them at nearly five. The blond boy coward in the shadow of the alpha, his mouth gaped in shock at the sheer size of the beast.

"If you want to be a part of our clan, you'll have to pass a simple test." The black canine said glancing in the young males direction. Nick tilted his head in curiosity; the silvery light of the moon caught his golden hair making an odd array of color.

"A test?" He repeated in complete innocents. The other males who had appeared as dim shadows in the forest burst to life with menacing laughter. Nick glanced to his left in right.

"W-what do I have to do?" He asked slightly concerned by now. His young face was filled with innocents and unnkowing. Alpha gave a toothy grin as he strutted towards the small teen. With a sudden, elegant moment the devil dog was on the boy, tearing into his jacket with his fangs causing the young boy to yelp in surprise. The other three canine Pokemon joined in, making themselves visible now. Nick could make out an Arcanine and two Mighteyana. They all stood beside the alpha with torn pieces of fabric hanging from their jaws. Alpha finished the job by tearing the last pieces of clothing from the boys body, growling softly as he did so.

"W-wha-"

"You'll see." The hellhound said licking the stunned boy's neck. Nick shuddered on the cold forest floor as a chill ran down his spine. There was a chill in the night, and his sensitive human body was already forming goose bumps at the icy sting. Nick glanced back up at the menacing creatures above him. Their eyes all shone eerily in the dim light. The blond teen watched Alpha's head fall between his legs and lick himself tenderly. His tongue ran gently over his throbbing red erection, it twitched slightly as he became more involved in his own actions. The blond teen could see the others getting excited as well, they began to whine slightly. Nick raised in eyebrow. What did Alpha want him to _do _anyhow? He inched closer to the hellhound, waiting for his command. Alpha lifted his huge, black head from between his mighty legs.

"Come on pup, if I'm going to be your alpha, and you're going to be my subordinate you have to learn to please me." Alpha said rising from the ground. Nick blinked as the alpha male slowly lifted a hind leg, revealing himself to the boy. It was then that he knew what he had to do, but being a virgin, he wasn't exactly sure _how._

Nick titled his head in curiosity before reaching up to the sensitive length. He stroked the red knot in his hand, tracing it with his eyes. He had always been sexual attracted to males, and though he knew he would someday hold another males hardness in his hands, he never expected it to be that of a Houndoom. As he admired it, caressed it the hardness stood even taller and engorged itself with pride. He petted the hardened body part. The appendage intrigued and aroused him, springing his own member to life. Nick's innocents had begun to leave him as he squeezed the thick cock causing it to twitch and fill up slightly reaching an even larger size. Alpha lifted his front paws from the ground and placed them on Nick's head for support.

"You want this, don't you pup?" He grunted lustfully. Nick stroked the tip with his tongue receiving a moan from his alpha above him. He was slightly hesitant, but it only took one demanding look from Alpha to urge him on.

Nick closed his eyes and took the thick cock into his mouth, sucking slightly. An odd feeling swept over his body and his hesitance was replace with an odd desire. Once Nick had worked the large, red appendage into his mouth, he was addicted to it's texture, taste and appearance. Nick could feel his innocents dwindling by the second as he continued to pleasure the adult canine, moaning slightly against the engorged length. The salty flavor washed over his taste-buds sending wanting and passion through his young body. Nick held Alpha's base and began to bob his head up in down, swirling his tongue slightly around the tip. Alpha proceeded to use his paws to force the young male onto it harder.

"How's it taste, pup? Does it taste good?" Alpha asked receiving a deep moan from Nick. He was apparently enjoying his "treat" as he had become extremely involved in his actions. The innocents on the young males face had been replaced with lust and wanting. Just the sound and the young boys facial expression alone drove Alpha mad with desire. He began to pet the young males hair, raking his claws through it, stopping just before the braided ponytail.

"You're enjoying this alot, aren't you?" Alpha asked raking his paw through the loose braid in Nick's pony tail. The young boy didn't take much notice, as he was too involved with his work.

"Mmm hmm..." Was the only response Nick gave. His eyes never left the red organ. He was determined to take in every line, every vein and texture, every insignificant taste that rolled over his tongue. It wasn't necessary to say that the boy was most definitely hooked.

Suddenly, Nick felt a large amount of force on his head and was forced to release the engorged length. Slight disappointment washed over his face for his mouth was no longer filled with Alpha's hardness. He took a second to catch his breath as Alpha circled around to the back. The darker canine got into a mount position. Nick tensed slightly with wave of unnerving aura washed over him.

"Now this is where you become a dog, pup." He said flicking his devil tail to summon the rest of his canine companions. Nick inhaled deeply, for he already knew what was coming next. He felt Alpha begin to thrust against his backside, but he missed several times. Soon he found his mark and buried himself deep inside the blond male's hole. Nick's saliva lubricated Alpha and allowed him to slide inside of Nick's tightness causing a yelp of surprise to erupt from the blond teen. Nick growled and made a fist in the soft soil, squeezing as tightly as he could manage. Alpha's massive length continued deeper inside him, spreading the tight hole wider. He used all of his will power to fight back a scream, but he failed.

"Shut him up, Blaze." Alpha said with a devious smirk. The Arcanine named Blaze circled around to Nick's front and dangled his engorged knot before him. The hardness was even larger then Alpha's. It held the width of a door-nob and the length was nearly double that of an average number two pencil. Nick's mouth gaped in surprise.

"Here, this outta keep you quiet." He purred forcing his red member into Nick's mouth. Nick could only manage about a fourth of it. He eyed the engorged organ, taking in the sight of the sheer size of it. Blaze grunted and pushed his huge canine package deeper into Nick's mouth as Alpha pushed harder from behind. Nick moaned around Blaze's huge cock when Alpha pushed deeper, jabbing his most sensitive spot. The pleasure overwhelmed him at this point. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and Alpha began to ram his tight anus.

"Don't cry, Nick… Are you a bitch or are you a dog?" Alpha moaned pushing his engorged length deeper into Nick. The boy moaned passionately against his mouth full as Alpha picked up speed. The black canine frantically pounded deeper into Nick, holding the boys pale hips tightly with his forepaws. As he felt his hardness full up slightly, he began to pump harder until Nick sounded like a bitch in heat. Nick's eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy and his nails dug deeper into the soil disrupting the growth of a few plant roots. By this time, he might have compared the sound of Alpha's hips to a machine gun but he was to dazed to think. The sound was slightly muffled by the Houndoom's fur, but that didn't save Nick from the red marks on his backside.

"Do you like this Nick? Huh?" Alpha growled devilishly. Nick responded by moaning even louder. Overwhelmed by the large amount of pleasure, Nick was forced to remove Blaze's cock from his mouth to catch his breath. He squeezed the tip to continue the pleasure, only looking away to glance back at the massive canine behind him.

"Y-yes.. Alpha I do..." He manged to breath out between moans. Alpha began to ram him harder, causing the young male larges amounts of pain.

"What was that? I'll need you to speak up." He said in a taunting voice. Nick gritted his teeth from the pain, his eyes screwed shut.

"Yes...I do..." He groaned slightly louder, but Alpha still didn't seem satisfied. The black demon growled and began digging his claws into the young males back leaving red slashed and cuts.

"Pardon me?" He asked pushing himeslf deeper into Nick's cavern.

"Yeah I like it!" He manged to scream at the top of his lungs. He was rewarded with gentler thrust and his mouth was again filled with Blaze's hardness. The young male moaned contently, happy to have the pain replaced by pleasure.

"You're a good little human, you know that?" He hissed against the young males ear. With a quick, sudden motion Alpha pulled himself from Nick's cavern. Nick's tight little hole was now red and gaping, but it slowly, very slowly began to return to it's orginal size. Alpha and nudged the boy unto his side.

"I'm not done with you yet, pup." He said licking the boys now throbbing erection. Nick panted and jerked his hips slightly, his body burned with desire. Alpha sucked Nick slightly, before finding a new position. He lifted Nick's leg up high so that he was on his side and dived back into the boys gaping hole. Nick gritted his teeth, but the pain was much less then before. Alpha's knot had stretched him enough so that the pain had subsided greatly. The Mighteyana joined in this time by sucking feverishly on Nick's rock-hard. He would then take turns with Blaze and shove his knot down the boy's throat. Nick felt Alpha behind him slamming his ass with his cock, he was going stronger than ever before. The massive red length was sliding in and out with such speed that the boy though he would explode, just then he did. Nick felt his hardness burst and his pearly white seed exploded into the gray Mighteyana's mouth. Blaze then came hard, much to Nick's surprise. However the boy did manage to swallow the pearly white liquid, even with Alpha's constant thrusting. The flavor intrigued him, almost delighted him in a way. After Blaze had deflated and removed his red appendage, the Mighteyana's replaced it.

Nick gave his all and sucked feverishly on Mighteyana's engorged knot, removing it from his mouth to squeeze on the tip. He fingered the slit sending waves of pleasure crashing through the gray Pokemon's body. The instant Nick took him back into his mouth, the gray Pokemon came hard, the salty tang filling his mouth once again. Nick happily swallowed it this time, excepting his place in the pack. Though the whole procedure was a bit harsh, the feeling of acceptance was utterly satisfying.

It was just Nick and Alpha left to finish the job. The boy glanced back towards the black canine behind him. The pleasure was surging through him as Alpha's hips crashed into his. He pumped his own cock quickly as he felt his next orgasm quickly approaching. Then in one swift motion, Alpha pushed his engorged cock to the brink of Nick's cavern sending the boy over the edge. He spilt his seed for the second time and only shortly before his Alpha. The black canine put in a few final thrusts as his cum continued to flow. The pearly liquid was heated and had an odd feel to it. Nick felt an odd intriguing feeling wash over him as Alpha spilled strand after strand of his gooey cum inside of him. His body was being filled, but not only sexually, spiritually somehow. Once Alpha had amptied his load, he took a minute to rest against the boys back, his chin resting intop of the teens. They stayed that way for maybe five minutes, almost as if they where spiritually bonding. However, it couldn't last forever since the young male grew tired of standing in the same position. The hellhound then pulled the deflating organ from his human mate. He nodded to his teamates a a signal to begin their journey back to the den. The canine clan bowed to Alpha before making their way back to the den site. They gave Alpha some privacy with Nick so that he could make his decision.

Alpha sighed with satisfaction and sat on the soft, forest soil. He looked to the silvery moon above, then back to Nick who was now lying down on his belly panting. The boy's air was already changing to match that of a Houndour, the basic form of a Houndoom. Though Nick wanted to become a Houndoom, he'd have to start the long, dangerous jorney somewhere. Alpha turned himself to face Nick.

"You know, I gave you a piece of my flame through intercourse, since humans don't have our natural fire. It's up to you to make that flame bigger by succeeding in our clan." Alpha said flicking his devil like tail. Nick could almost feel it, the dim fire of acceptance burning deep within his body. He had to make it grow, make himself accepted to Houndoom and Houndour alike. Nick felt a clawed paw on his back. It was gentle this time, almost caring.

"You're a good pup, Nick, you know your place." The black canine started. Nick picked himself up from the ground.

"I think we'll do alright with a human-pup. I mean, you do make an excellent whore." He said licking some of the salty fluid from Nick's pale stomach. The black canine then chuckled slightly. Nick's blue eyes fluttered back to the black canine. Alpha stood up and gave Nick a quick nod.

"My initiation isn't done yet, is it?" Nick asked suddenly. Alpha turned to the boy, passion and desire burned in his eyes. It was obvious that nothing would stop him from reaching his goal in the clan.

"Tonight you'll kill a Pokemon, and you'll wear his hide as your own. Once you have that you may join the pack, but trust me even after you're in you wont necissiarily _in. _Understand?"

"No, not really..." Nick said scratching his head in confusion. He ran his hand through his hair noticing that his braid was undone for the first time. He paid no notice to it, for he was to busy trying to figure out what his alpha ment.

"Don't think on it too long. You need some rest if you're going to be hunting for Pokemon, once you bring it's hide in I'll accept you into my clan. That, pup is the final test." The hell demon said turning his back on the young male. He then disappeared into the shadows with an ominous howl.

_Weeee, I finished! That was pretty fun, sort of kinky too. Tehe, I'm so twisted. Whew, anyway please review. According to Feelix, it'd make a good full story. I might think of making it a bit longer, idk it depends on what people think and how many reviews I get. _


End file.
